One Among Many
by The Face of Trouble
Summary: After three unsuccessful attempts Luthorcorp has it's very own perfect clone. Follow her as she finds her own voice. This will be a few chapters but could go on longer... Feel free to r&r but please be gentle.
1. Echo

_Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. This is done for the sake of whimsy. I hope you enjoy. Please be gentle._

Chapter 1: Echo

The city of Metropolis - to look upon it is to truly understand the definition of the word. Skyscrapers reach ever upward, disappearing into the clouds and casting their massive shadows over the rooftops of smaller structures. Dominating the sky line is the Luthorcorp building, a true architectural wonder.

A constant stream of employees and guests moved from the automatic and revolving glass doors lining the front of the building. It was only midday but the sky was already darkening with a coming thunderstorm. Lionel Luthor watched the street and ant-sized pedestrians from his office window. He idly turned a silver fountain pen between his fingers and listened to the nearly inaudible clicking from the clock on the wall above him.

The intercom on the corner of his desk lit up and his secretary's pleasant voice announced his one o'clock appointment.

"Thank you Teresa, send him in." he said, still facing the window with his lips curled in a smirk. When the scene below no longer held his interest he straightened his shoulders and turned on his heel to face the door which opened almost immediately after it fell under his gaze.

In stepped Dr. Peter Scarborough, head of research. He was a short, heavy set man with a comb over and spectacles that rested on the bulge at the tip of his nose. This was a man who spent nearly every waking hour in front of a computer. He had obviously tried to make himself more presentable but his posture and nervous eyes belied any attempt to emanate social flair.

"Good afternoon Mr. Luthor," he said as he approached. He started to extend his hand but hesitated and quickly drew it back to his side.

"Doctor." Lionel said nodding and folding his arms.

The doctor glanced around nervously for a brief moment but even a brief moment was too much idle time.

"I'm a very busy man Doctor Scarborough and I do have another appointment shortly so let's not beat around the bush, hmm?" An insidious grin briefly flashed on his face and was gone in an instant as he moved to sit in the stuffed leather chair behind his desk.

"Of course Sir." Scarborough said and produced an envelope from his coat pocket. He slid it across the desk then took a few paces back while his boss took the pages from it. "There have been some remarkable developments in Project Echo over the past few days. As you can see from the data here-"

Lionel raised a hand to silence him as his eyes moved over the pages. He scanned them swiftly and his eyes widened. "Well Doctor," he said and laced his fingers together "you have my complete attention."

The doctor and the billionaire soon found themselves staring through a large one way glass panel into a cheerfully painted room that resembled nursery but contained no toys that one might find in a typical one. In this room there was only a child's bed, a chair, a stocked bookshelf, and a small girl no more than four years old. She was seated at the foot of the bed with a book open in front of her. She might have been mistaken for a statue until she moved to carefully turn to the next page. There was an unnatural stillness about her.

Lionel watched with reserved fascination and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Dr. Scarborough flipped pages on his clipboard until he came to a highlighted section. "You see Sir, with each of the preceding subjects there was the problem of memory retention. Subject Three has exhibited no such symptoms. Basically we have a clean slate."

Luthor nodded and watched as the child turned another page. "When was she activated?"

"Last Tuesday Mr. Luthor." The doctor said and looked from his papers to the child. "She was fed the standard educational programs while in stasis. She's been completely coherent and articulate." He shook his head, "We're just astounded."

Lionel nodded once more, "This is quite promising...I'd like to see her now."

"Of course." The doctor said and lead the way to the entrance. Hey keyed in the code and the door slid quietly open.

The little girl looked up as the door opened but remained otherwise still. She was a pretty little thing with milk white skin, deep blue eyes, and chestnut hair that fell in loose ringlets brushing her shoulders. She stared earnestly at them and closed the book gently.

"Hello there," Scarborough said and clasped his hands together. "how are you feeling today?"

The little one stood before addressing them in a gentle voice, "Good afternoon Doctor. I feel very well today." She offered no more than what was asked of her but waited with wide inquisitive eyes on them both.

"I've someone here for you to meet." The doctor said gesturing to Lionel, "This is Mr. Lionel Luthor."

The little girl offered a charming smile, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Luthor." She said clearly.

"Well the pleasure is all mine." Lionel responded, putting on one of his best smiles. "I've heard a lot about you my dear."

She smiled and cast another questioning glance to the doctor who nodded reassuringly. "I'm going to step outside Mr. Luthor would like to talk with you for a little while."

"Yes Doctor." She said and her gaze followed him as he left the room. When the door clicked shut her eyes shifted back to her visitor.

He gestured to the chair, "May I?" he asked.

The little one nodded, "Yes sir." She waited until he settled into the chair before returning to her place on the foot of her small bed.

Lionel rested his elbows on his knees and glanced to the closed book beside her. "What are you reading?" he asked although he knew very well what she was reading. She was being kept in a sterile environment which had been designed long before her arrival. The book she had selected was a collection of children's stories.

"The Red Shoes." She said picking up the book and opening it back to the page on which she had stopped.

"Oh, I remember that one." He said trying to express sincere interest.

Her pale brow furrowed as she looked over the page. "The little girl in the story...she was filled with pride and it caused her downfall...Do you find that to be the way of things?"

"Ah, but it was not pride that brought her to ruin. It was defiance." He explained. "She defied everyone who had shown her mercy and was punished for it."

The little girl nodded, apparently satisfied with the explanation. "I will be careful not to make mistakes as she did."

"Well, most people learn from their mistakes but if you are wise enough to learn from the mistakes of others you will go far indeed." He smiled and watched her curiously. She was very different from her predecessors- that was obvious.

The child looked back down at the page, reading to herself before speaking again. "Karen found redemption in death." She commented and looked up thoughtfully, "Yet she said it was mercy...I don't understand."

"She repented her transgressions and found peace." He paused, "Although the time to appreciate it was brief, she was fortunate enough to experience absolution so it was a thing of great beauty for her."

She closed the book and watched him solemnly, "I want to be able to appreciate life while I live it."

He chuckled, "I have no doubt that you will my dear."

"I have a question Mr. Luthor." She said sitting very still as she spoke.

He nodded and leaned back in the chair "Certainly, ask away."

"What is LuthorCorp?" she asked, her small hands clasped in her lap as she glanced around the room.

"Who told you about Luthorcorp?" he asked arching a brow.

"One of the attendants wore a badge bearing the name."

"Well my astute young friend, Luthorcorp is a company - my company – that is supplying the facilities to help you." He made an effort not to frown. This would open the door to questions that she wouldn't need to know the answers too.

"Is there something wrong with me?" she asked with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

He flashed a reassuring smile "You have no need to worry. We're going to take very good care of you."

That seemed to be enough to calm her. A passive smile returned to her face, "Thank you." She shifted slightly then spoke again, "I am curious Mr. Luthor...I haven't seen anything outside of this room but this place seems..." she paused, considering her choice of words, "very busy."

"Indeed." He murmured. "It is an extraordinary place. I could arrange a tour if you'd like."

Her eyes sparkled enthusiastically, "I would like that very much."

He checked his watch then turned his attention back to her, "I have an appointment but I will be back shortly then I can show you around."

She nodded enthusiastically, still sparkling at the promise. "It was very nice to meet you Mr. Luthor."

He leaned forward and smiled, "The pleasure is all mine, my dear. I think you and I are going to become the very best of friends."

The child smiled happily and watched as he turned to leave. The door closed silently behind him as he returned to the observation room where the doctor still stood in front of the one way glass. Lionel smoothed his jacket and glanced to Scarborough calmly, "How soon can we have her back in stasis?"

The doctor looked bewildered, "Did she not meet with your approval?" her reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose glancing fretfully between his employer and the glass. The little girl had returned to her reading, undisturbed by the visit.

"Quite the contrary, Doctor Scarborough." Lionel responded as he strode by. "I want her assimilating as much information as possible. I hardly think she'll be doing that confined to a playroom reading fairy tales."

Relief washed over the doctor knowing that the quality of his work was not being called into question. "I should be able to have her prepped within twelve hours."

"Excellent. I will be providing the advancement data personally so contact me as soon as she's under." Without waiting for a response he turned and walked swiftly up the hall to the waiting elevator.

Scarborough removed his glasses and wiped a hand across his forehead. He turned his back on the window where the little girl had raised her head to stare into her own unmoving reflection.

A new life was in store for her and little did she know it would begin in twelve hours.


	2. Home

"Welcome to Metropolis Miss Graves." said the chauffer who met her in the airport terminal. She nodded politely and then brought a hand to her mouth to stifle a yawn. The chauffer offered a sympathetic smile as he took her bag, "Long flight, eh?"

"That it was." She said softly and fell into step beside him headed to the exit. "There were ghastly delays out of LAX.." she murmured.

"Well, I'll have you to the plaza in a flash so you can catch up on the R and R." He said cheerfully.

"You're an angel Paul." She said with a wry smile. They left the front doors amid the stream of people and walked to the sleek black limousine resting by the curb. The door was opened and she slipped into the comfortable dimly lit limo. The scent of new leather flooded her senses and she closed her eyes to take it in. Fourteen hours in the air was apparently just enough to upset her internal clock. She sighed and stretched her legs across the long seat then stole a glance at her watch. Before she could even debate a power nap her eyes had closed. They didn't open until she heard the click of the door handle as Paul opened it.

She sat up then took his outstretched hand and stepped out in front of the Plaza Hotel. Her accommodations were pre-arranged and for that she was grateful. She practically collapsed onto the bed in her suite and let her high heels slip off her feet while they dangled over the edge. She sighed contentedly and rolled onto her side. There was a lovely arrangement of roses, lilies, and orchids on the hall table. She smiled but the urge to go smell the flowers was completely overpowered by her fatigue.

About an hour later she woke feeling like a new person. A hot shower and a change of clothes only improved her mood further. She stood before the full length mirror running a soft brush through her long sun kissed hair. A satisfied smile crossed her face as she stared down her reflection. Indeed she was the picture of beauty, long and lean with pale blue eyes and wispy locks of chestnut hair that fell just past her waist. Normally she kept it pulled back in a loose braid but this evening she decided to let it hang unfettered. She wore a deep wine colored dress like it was made for her – which, of course it was.

The clock chimed softly and she left the mirror to pull on her coat. Before the chime had finished sounding the hour the door clicked softly shut behind and she was gone.

Lionel Luthor had spent the last twenty minutes on the phone bickering with his wayward son and he was coming dangerously close to losing his patience. He drummed his fingers on the edge of his desk as he listened. "It's not a request, Lex." He said firmly then listened for a moment. "Well we'll discuss it then." He said turning his leather chair and noticing a shadow in front of the frosted glass that lined the face of the room. "Alright. Alright. Well I'll see you then." He removed his headset then stood up and walked to the door.

"Always early aren't you?" he said with a smile as he opened the door to his guest.

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "Of course."

He embraced her gently then stepped back and smiled, admiring her. "My dear Mercy, you grow more beautiful each time I see you."

She smirked and ran a hand through her hair to smooth it back, "I think you're the most adroit flatterer I know."

"But you know I would never lie to you my dear." He chuckled lightly. "How was Tokyo?"

"Enlightening, beautiful, crowded, modern, busy, lonely...It's good to be back." She smiled.

"Well you must regale me wit the tales of your exploits over dinner." He grinned and turned to get his coat. "Do you still like Italian food?" he asked as he pulled it over his shoulders.

Mercy nodded, "Sounds great. I can't bring myself to touch food on a plane and I'm starving." She pushed the office door and held it as he followed her out into the hall. The walked side by side down the long hall to the elevators. "So, what's the news in Metropolis?" she asked, watching the numbers above the elevator doors light up one by one.

"Business as usual." He shrugged and shoved his hands into his coat pockets. "All of the interesting developments are popping up out of town."

She arched a brow and cast a sidelong glance at him. "Oh?"

He nodded, "I've taken on an interesting project or two. I may require some of your expertise if you're up to it."

They stepped into the elevator as the doors opened and turned to face the doors as it made the long trip down. "What aspects of my expertise would you require?" she asked staring straight ahead and watching their reflections in the metal doors.

"Several of them, but primarily the linguistic and investigative aspects." She fell silent as the numbers above the door flashed but suddenly he blinked in surprise. He suddenly turned to look at her, then to the reflection and back. He chuckled and shook his head, "My God, you've gotten tall." He exclaimed.

She stifled a laugh and simply smiled. It was true, she was hardly twenty and stood a hair under six feet tall. She'd been the same height since she was sixteen but he found an excuse to point it out every time she visited.

"It's great to have you back in Metropolis." He said in a suddenly serious tone.

The elevator doors opened with a resounding ding. "It's great to be here."


End file.
